Time Warps
by TheW0lfPr0tect0r
Summary: What will happen when Brendan returns with a machine? And, what happens when the machine, with the Vortex Manipulator tries to destroy the world? Read to find out! Also, I dont own the Alpha and Omega characters, or Mudfur, Jolt, and some others, only my OC and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Time Warps

Chapter 1

Kate P.O.V.

A/N: Hey, KateLover here, and let me just say that I have a few things on my mind. First off, to AcidWolf 53, my real name is, this may come to a shock to you, or not, but its actually Brendan. But, my last name isnt Dekker. Mkay? Anyway, Im in the eight grade and, well, I dont really have a favorite subject. Okay, on to the second part. So, the other day, one of my favorite writers left a comment on one of my stories. Let me just say that I never saw that a matter of fact, I didnt see any of this fame, if you want to call that, in my first story that I posted. I was expecting some kind of hate comment in there somewhere, but Im surprised that I haven't gotten one yet. So, yeah, lots have been going on in my life. Anyway, see ya guys around and enjoy the story.

Three months after the last story...  
Its been three months, and where's Brendan? Okay, so after we came back, Brendan said that he left some stuff back at his Universe. And, go figure, left. He just brought us home, and left. Some hero.  
Anyway, today's, even though I hate to admit it, Garth's third date. I've been trying to hold it off for when Brendan comes back, begging for me to be his girlfriend, but he hasn't, and Garth keeps telling everybody that we're going to get married. Yeah, right. The only person I want to marry is Brendan, and that isnt going to happen anytime soon.  
So, until he returns, Garth can say what ever he wants. My mom and Lilly are trying to do my hair, saying that it looks cute this way and that way. But in the middle of the of their argument, three huge bangs erupted across the park.  
"That cant be hunters, can it?"Lilly asks. "It might be." My mother answers. We walk outside to see the pack surrounding a machine. I dont know what they're called, but humans use them to get from one place to another. But, this isnt like any other machine we've seen. No, its covered in gizmos and gadgets and wires, I think that's what they're called, covering the outside of the car. Just then, a thing on the side swings open, but not the normal way. It swings up, not out. The alphas were getting ready to pounce, but too much fog was coming out. A leg came out of the fog. It was a furred leg. The rest of the body came out, and it was none other than... Brendan.  
"Hey, sorry guys, I would've been here sooner, but the Manipulator stopped working, all of a sudden, and I had to build this." he said, closing the thing, and gesturing to the machine.  
"What exactly is it?" Someone in the crowd asks. I try to look to see who said that, but I see Garth instead. He looks like he's angry, and all of that anger is pointed at Brendan.  
"Well, to understand that, you must take a ride in it. Unless, that some one is scared?" he states. I look over at Garth, and he's about to step up to go with Brendan. But, before he can, I yell, "Ill go!" He looks over at me, and smiles.  
"Alright, everybody, Kate is that someone. Come on up, Kate" he says. I start to walk up, my heart jumping in my chest, like it wants out.  
"Okay, listen, you will not move away from me, and you will not touch or interact with anyone we meet. Got it?" he asks. I just nod my head. 'Oh, trust me, I wont move from your side.' I think to myself. I start to rub up against him, and he didnt even care!  
Anyway, we walked up to the machine, and he opened the thing for me. I hopped in, and he closed it. Of course, he went around it and opened the thing for himself and closed it. "Okay, Kate, listen, I got a few rules. The first three you heard out there, but Ill tell you another one. We can go anywhere, as long as its awesome. So, where do you want to go?" He asks me.  
"Somewhere awesome?" I answer.  
"Fantastic." is all he says. He turns on the machine and makes it start to move. We sped up and, before making contact with a tree, it starts to light up a very bright blue. The only thing Brendan screams during this is, "Allonsy!" And then, darkness fills the machine, and I cant even say one thing during this whole thing...

A/N: What did ya think? Also, what is the machine Im talking about?


	2. Chapter 2

Time Warps

Chapter 2

Brendan P.O.V.

A/N: Hey, how's life? Oh, bad topic. Did anyone get that? If not, then you wont get alot of the stuff that happens in this story. But, anyway, heres the story, hope you like it...

We had just started the time jump. Yes, time jump, and Kate wont stop screaming.  
"Kate. Kate! KATE!" I yelled. She stopped after that.  
"What just happened?" She asks. I looked over at her and she had that adorable little face. Yes, I like Kate, but I wont go out with her for a reason. I know she's a bad ass in the movies, but the people I go up against could hurt her. "Where we are is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Basically saying, welcome to the Space/Time Continuum." I answer her. She looks like a car just hit a family member. "So, wait, were in a time machine?"  
"Yep, you got it right." it was silent after that, until, "Hey, Brendan, Ive been wondering this for awhile now, and it deals with that kiss we shared a couple months ago..." 'No, not the kiss." I thought. "Yeah, what about it?" I ask.  
"Well, I felt like you loved me back, but you became an Omega to get away from me. Why did you do that?" she asks.  
"So, dont hate me, but I became an Omega to get away from you, no, but to protect you. Listen, the enemies I have, they'll do anything in they're power to hurt you. And, I dont want that to happen." I answer her.  
"But, I am capable of protecting myself. Hello, im a damn Alpha for hells sake." "I know, but... alright, I will make you a deal. If you can prove to me that you can protect yourself, Ill take you out on a date."  
"Alright then, challenge accepted."  
Anyway, we were traveling through the time line and something popped up in my line of sight. I look over and see the, well, something blue. A blue box. I know what it is, but I dont want to say it. I pick up speed and we arrive in our destination.  
"Kate, welcome to 1345 in Jasper Park, Canada in Universe 13. One of the most unlucky Universe of all." I say to her. She looks out the window and sees a pack, a pack bigger than hers and the East's combined. All she can do is hang her jaw. I open my door and walk out. Once out, I close it and walk to the other side. I open up the door and she walks on out.  
"So, Kate, who do you want to visit first?" I ask. She thinks for a minute before saying, "The pack leaders." "Alright, but they'll be your ansectors, so dont give away too much about your future." I tell her.  
"Why?"  
"Because that could rip a whole in the Space/Time Continuum. And, nobody should know too much of their own destiny." I answer. And, I lead the way, for Kate wants to think all to herself.

A/N: So, what did you think? Also, if you want to know what the blue box is, let me just say that, you aint getting it out of me, so go ask the internet. And, I didnt mean that in a awful way. But, until next time. KateLover out, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Time Warps

Chapter 3

Kate P.O.V.

Brendans leading me the way towards my ansectors. I have to admit that he does remind me of someone somewhere, but I cant lay my finger on it. Anyway, he kept walking ahead until I ran up to him.  
"So," I started. "I cant wait to tell Lilly that I met our ansectors."  
"Actually, you and Lilly arnt Blood Sisters."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Lilly is from a different pack and has different parents, that are no longer living. Also, she has a brother, but he disappeared long ago."  
How can this be, me and Lilly always thought that we were the same, but apparently not.  
"Wait, how do you know all of this?" I ask him.  
"Well, before I came to your time, I went too far back, but to when Lilly's real parents gave her up to your parents. And, before you ask, no I couldn't stop them." He answers.  
"Why?" "Because it could change history forever! I cant just go willy nilly across time and change everything bad. If that were so, time would change as we know it, or it could rip a hole in the Space-Time Continuum."  
"And, that's bad?"  
"Extremely. We're here."  
I look ahead and see the pack, but its bigger.  
"Whys it so big?" I ask.  
"Okay, first off, that's what she said, and second, this is before the four packs of Jasper Park broke into the ones they are back in your time." He answers. "Come on, lets go explore." He ran ahead and was walking around. I almost lost him, until I saw him talking to an Alpha. I ran up to him, but stopped when I heard they're conversation.  
"Your not from around here, are you?" he asks in a deep voice.  
"No sir, and does that bother you?" he asks, with this crazed look in his eye.  
"Yes it does. Now, leave before I kill you on the spot."  
"Make me."  
"Um, Brendan, can I talk to you for a minute." Yes ask.  
"Yeah, uhh, Clara, be right there." He walks away fron the Alpha and with me somewhere. Where, I have no idea, but I got him away from the Alpha before something went down.  
He runs in front of me and asks, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He gives me that signature smile of his, and I cant help it. I grab his head and move his face towards me. He tries to break out of the grip, but Im too strong. Before I know it, his face is the inches away, and closing. I get ready for impact and Brendan keeps trying to get away. But, before he could, our lips made contact, pulling him and me into a kiss that anyone could dream about. I moved my paws to his back, inching him closer and closer to my body. Hes still trying to vet away, and its starting to make me mad! "Why cant you... just... enjoy... this?" I ask him, in between kissing.  
"Its because... that I feel like... Im betraying you." he answers. I stop for a moment and think, 'Maybe he's right, maybe Im not the one for him and he's not the one for me.'  
"Im sorry, I just thought that maybe you would forget our agreement and just start dating me, that and the way you smile. To be honest, I cant help but act weird around you because I... I..." I couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Because you love me." He finishes for me. I look down and was about to unwrap my arms from him, when he lifts my head up, and kisses me. And, at that moment, I felt everything he's been through. And, more importantly, love. His eyes are closed, so I close mine. But, before I do, look at him. His cuteness just came flying off of him into the night, making any girl want him. But, that girl is going to be me, except instead of wanting him, Im going to have him, forever. The kiss last another five minutes, until Brendan pulls away.  
"Sorry, your just so... adorable, I couldn't help myself." He says to me.  
"Wait, you think Im adorable?" I ask.  
"Of course, anyone on this planet that doesnt think your adorable, is stupid and hasnt seen true beauty." I blush and went straight for another kiss, but an Alpha came walking up and almost yelled, "No showing of true emotions." And, just like that, he's gone.  
"That isnt right." Brendan says under his breath.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"Even in this time, people could show emotions. Not doing so would make them..." Brendan doesnt even finish his sentence.  
"What? It would make them what?" I ask.  
He looks at me and answers, "Robots." He looks away and then says, "We need to find the Alpha leaders, oh, and before I forget..." He looks at me and kisses me on the nose. "This still doesnt prove that your good at protecting yourself. Which means, try a little harder, but if you want to make out anytime, just ask."  
"Damnit. Then what the hell am I suppose to do?" I ask.  
"Prove me wrong." He answers and keeps running ahead. I start to run, thinking that our adventure has just begun.

A/N: Ooo, it looks like Brendan and Kate could be getting together soon, but when? No Spoilers, either! Anyway, review and follow and i'll see you, next time. KateLover out, Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Time Warps

Chapter 4

Brendan P.O.V.

We kept running, hoping to find the leaders. After about eight minutes, we reached the main den.  
"Fantastic. They got guards." Kate said, walking up to me.  
"But, I know how to get rid of them. ARGH!" I screamed. My heart gave a painful throb. 'Its nothing, just your heart... ARGH!' I howl out in pain.  
"Brendan, what's wrong?" Kate asks me.  
'No, not now, not here, why now and here?' I ask myself. "Listen, I dont know what's going on." I lied. "So, they're robots that dont like emotions, which means, if they're exposed to emotions for long enough time, they might explode." I say to her. She looks at me, and smiles.  
"So, too much emotions kills them?" She asks.  
"Maybe, but its only a guess." I answer.  
"Let's try it."  
"Okay. ARGH!" the pain continues. 'Just hold it in, Brendan, just hold it in.' I say to myself.  
We walk up the ramp that leads into the den, but were stopped by the robots.  
"Halt. Why do you want to see the leaders of the Cyberwolves?" one asks. 'Had to be them, it just had to be them' I think to myself.  
"Well, you see hear, my, uhh, wife is very sick and we need help. Could you let us through." I ask in a southern accent. *Cough Cough* Kate acts sick and leans against me. That wasnt part of the plan, but it will add to the affect. Kate is the best companion, no friend, any one could have.  
"Alright, go ahead." the second says. We walk up and into the den. Inside is two "wolves". "What do you want?" the male says.  
"My mate is very sick, if you could help her out, that would be great." I say in my southern accent. "Alright." the female answers, which her voice isnt deep and scary, it sounds human.  
"Thanks, I will pick her up in... ARGH!" I yell out in pain. 'Hold it in, hold it in!' I scream at myself. "You alright there?" the male asks.  
"Im fine, just HURTING, that's all." I answered. What they dont know is that Kate is walking up behind the male, and when I said, "Hurting", it was the cue word for her to jump in front of the male, and kiss him. As she did, I ran up and kissed the female. Both tried to get away, but we wouldnt let them. As we kissed them, I heard clinging and clanging inside them. I pull away, and pull Kate off of the male. The female goes first, blowing to parts and debree. The male goes next, but before he does, he says, "We'll be back" and just like that, CABLAM he goes.  
After about three minutes, I heard a ship start up. I look outside to see a ship, a space ship, and all of the Cyberwolves on board. And, even some Cybermen. Weird, didnt know they were the same race. After they disappeared, a small door popped open behind us and revealed the real leaders.  
"Thank you, and not a moment to soon, my wife is going into labor. The united pack is in your favor." the male says.  
"Alright, Charles." I say to him. I turn to Kate and say, "Time to go." She just nods her head and walks out.  
"Wait." Charles starts. "Will we see you again?"  
"Of course, I will see you around, and take good care of your children, Charles." I answer and walk away.  
At The De Lorean. (Thats the time machine. Sorry, should've said that earlier.)  
Kate beat me here, and is waiting for my arrival.  
"So, that was fun." she says to me. I dont say anything, the pain becoming too much for me to handle. "Are you sure your okay?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, Im fine, just heart pains." I half lied. I open up the door and she steps in. I close it, walk around to the other side, and open mine. But, as I do, yellow energy is coming off of my paw. 'Its time, Brendan Dekker, its time for you to finally regenerate.' I think to myself. I hop in, and close the door.  
"So, where are we going next?" Kate asks.  
"Home. ARGH!" I scream. I push some buttons, start the car, turn on the time circuits, and push down the gas padel. The speed says 79 on it, breaking 80. After about three minutes we hit 88 and time travel, on our way home, and to my regeneration.

A/N: Whaaa? Brendan can regenerate? How is this possible? Anyway, Review and favorite. KateLover out, Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Time Warps

Chapter 5 Lilly

P.O.V

I was walking the pack borders, woth Humphrey, when three loud bangs rang through the park.  
"Kates back." I told Humphrey.  
"And Brendan." he reminded me. We both smile and take off, trying to get to the machine.  
Once there, we saw the machine, and the rest of the pack. The pack was waiting to see Kate and shell tell them what it is. Just as i said that, the things on the side opened up. Kate got out first, but no Brendan.  
"ARGH!" someone howled with pain. Brendan stepped out of the machine, holding his heart area, pain written on his face.  
"What's wrong with Brendan?" someone asks from the croud. Me and Humphrey look at each other before looking back at the machine, where Kate and Brendan stand.  
"I dont know. He wont tell me." answered Kate. Just as Kate said that, mom and dad came walking up, saw Kate and ran to her, immediately asking questions.  
"ARGH! AHHHH! THE PAIN IS WORSE! EVERYBODY, GET BACK!" Brendan screamed.  
"Brendan, what's wrong?" Kate asks, having a look of worry on her face.  
"Its time, I cant hold it in any longer..." Brendan half answers. His paws release a yellow substance and so does his head.  
"I dont want to go..." Brendan says, more to himself than to us. The yellow energy gets larger and larger, until his whole body is releasing it.

"GET BACK!" Brendan screams, which scares everyone. He maybe an Omega, but he can command like an Alpha. Everyone, including Kate, takes a step back. Just as we do, KABLAM! Brendan is releasing so much energy that the machine next to him looks like its going to explode. We see the energy coming out of his head and hands. Also, we see Brendan close his eyes, until we heard him start screaming. And, just like it started, it ended. But, instead of Brendan standing there, it was a black furred wolf that looks half Alpha and half Omega.  
"Wow, Im never going to get used to that. Oh..." says the wolf in a voice we cant quite understand. "Will you look at that, Im Scottish now, I can complain about things." We started to laugh at that joke. The mysterious wolf came up to me and Humphrey and said, "So, long time, no see, am I right?"  
"Who are you? And what have you done with Brendan?" I heard Kate ask, earning nods and yeahs from other wolves around us.  
"Well, I am Brendan. Y'see, I just regenerated into a different body. Im now younger, well actually im still as old as I was with my last body, but, ya know, I look younger now. Anyway, its a way I cheat death, by regenerating. And, when I do, everything changes in my mind/subconsous, except for memories and likes/dislikes. Does that answer your question?" Brendan asks.  
"Yes, it does." Kate answers, looking a little sad.  
"So, how old are you?" someone in the croud asks.  
"I dont know, uhh, lost track after 1124 years, so my guess is somewhere above 2000 years. But, Ive had 10 bodies and each one has different, well, everything, but not memories and likes/dislikes." He answers. Everyone gasps as he says this, but Kate perks up.  
"So, everything that you love/like stays with you forever?" She asks.  
"Oh yeah. The only body that had that change was my first going on second, but then again, I regenerated way to early." he answers.  
"So, Im still in that noggin of yours?"  
"Yep, always have, always will." Kate walks up to him and, this Im surprised about but, she kisses him. And, he likes it. He pulls her in closer and makes out with her hard. She goes back with just as much love as she can, before detaching.  
"Still a great kisser, I see." she says. Brendan blushes, but his ears perk up, and so does everyone else's, including mine. Just then, the Vortex Manipulator, or what ever its called, comes out of nowhere, flying straight for the machine. It lands right in front of it, before opening up a hole.  
"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. Okay, listen, the Manipulator and the De Lorean of opened up a damn worm hole into the Space-Time Continuum. Basically saying, we have only three minutes to live before that asshat of a hole pulls us in!" Brendan screams. He runs to his De Lorean, or again what ever its called, and opens a thing.  
"What. The. Hell. It doesn't want to stabalize." he screams, hitting his paw onto a circular thing inside the machine. "What does that mean?" I heard Humphrey ask. "It means... It means that we are going to die... unless..." Brendan runs to the hole and looks into it.  
"Alright, show me what you've got, you asshat." he jumps into the hole, and the hole closes, leaving everyone with gaping mouths. Kate starts to cry, and me and Humphrey run to her rescue. I look over at Humphrey and he's crying, slightly, as well. And, then, I cant hold back the tears. One wolf howls for the loss of a close one, and everybody joins, even Kate. And, so do me and Humphrey. This is a sad day for the United Packs...

A/N: Woh, heavy,isnt it? So, you might think that's the end, right? Well, your sorely mistaken. But, no Spoilers! Anyway, review and favorite. Until next chapter. KateLover out, Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Time Warps

Chapter 6

Kate P.O.V.

Three months after last chapter

So, Brendan has been gone for three months. THREE MONTHS! And I cant help it but think he's dead. Hes an asshat. One day, he's protecting me, the next, he's gone. But, I still love him with all my heart and its getting to the point where I might kill myself if Brendan doesn't show up soon. So, yeah, that's my life. A living hell without Brendan. Like I said, he's an asshat, but adorable. Anyway, I was heading to my fifth and, what Garth says it's going to be, final date. I cant help but think that he's going to be my mate, and Brendan returns, Ill be stuck with Garth for the rest of my life. But, Im getting off topic. So, as I was walking to the area I was supposed to be going, and creepy enough, my parents and Humphrey and Lilly were following me. I look behind me, and see sad faces. Nobodies been the same without Brendan. Hes saved our lives more than once, and then he jumped into the time hole thing, scaring the shit out of everybody.  
But, as we were walking, we heard a loud bang erupt through the park.  
"What the hell was that?" Lilly asks.  
"I dont know, but whatever it is, we might want to go look at it." I hear Humphrey say. Just then, Garth came running up to me.  
"Are you alright?" he asks me. "I dont want you hurt."  
"Just shut it, okay? The only person for me killed himself." I answered, with a growl coming from the back of my throat, and walking away. Everybody follows suit, with Garth last.  
We walked up to a... machine? Its one of those things where humans watch other humans on. We stopped, thinking it was set to explode, but instead, it just sits there. "Somethings on top." my dad says to nobody in particular. I walk up and puck it up. It was a box. On the machine, was a box shaped hole, about the same size as the box I was holding. I put the box inside and the machine pops on.

On The VHS

"Hey, guys, its me, Brendan. Look, lots ahve gone on the past few years, so I will slow it down.  
First off, I have no idea when this tv, that's the thing your watching me on, and the VHS, the box, will get to you, but let me explain. After I jumped through the hole, Time sent me to a rip in the Continuum. Luckily, I survived. But, I may have sent a ripple through time, but Ill get to it in a minute.  
Anyway, listen, as you can see, I'm alive and well in the year, uhh what is it again, 1990. Let me just say that this time has nothing technological. Which is weird, considering the fact that this time had a lot of technology, but nothing like where Im from. Im getting off track, so let me get back on.  
Okay, the ripple. Listen, if that ripple gets to you, it could have dire consequences on the time line, so just use my De Lorean to time jump to August 8, 1990. Dont worry, I will help you, so listen.  
The first thing you need to do is turn on the time circuts, the thing between the seats. Next, start the car. Next, push down the gas pedal to 88... no wait, forgot a step. The buttons under the giant thing ti the middle, put in 8-9-1990. The machinery should do the rest. So, get the car up to 88 mph and the car will time jump. I will be in Han form, so just say, uhh... bananas. Look, Im bad when it comes to naming things, so my children might have weird names. Anyway, if you have any questions, do t ask them because I wont be able to answer them. Anyway, Geronimo. Hmm, should say that more often...

End Of VHS

We just watched the box on the machine, which is a TV and a VHS, and I need to help Brendan, my lover, or my future lover. I run to the De Lorean, with everyone following behind me, screaming, "Stop!" and "Dont you dare go to that machine!" and more. "Never! I will get to Brendan, even if it kills me, god damnit!" I scream back to them. I kept running. Once there, I opened the thing and hopped in. I looked around in there and saw the thing he turned to turn it on. I turned it on and turned the Time Curcits on, and, I think, pull on the thing that Brendan pulled to make the thing move. My parents and sister and Humphrey and Garth came at that moment. I pushed down the first thing under the console. "Shit..." I say to myself. I turn to the buttons and put in 8-9-1990. It sped up and up until it turned blue and it, what Brendan says, Time Jumps. 'Brendan, here I come.'

A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Its been awhile and sorry for not updating, while we are on that topic, I won't be able to update the 9th through the 19th of October due to reasons. I just wanted to tell you guys that. And, Ive got 2 people working with me/for me, so thanks again to Acidwolf 53 and Sunstorm for agreeing to help me. And, thanks to Unkown for letting them. And, thanks for the support guys, youve helped me all the way feom the beginning. Even to the Frosticans for saying that these are food stories and that im a talented writer. So, I will try to update tomorrow and finish this story sometime this weekend. Anyway, KateLover out, Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Time Warps

Chapter 7

Brendan P.O.V.

Its been three years since I jumped through the Time Portal and I cant help but wait for my savior. I was doing my normal things I do, which is clean up the place Im at and just wait. 'I wonder how Kate is.' I thought to myself. Just as I thought that, I heard three loud bangs, going through the city. I smiled, knowing who it is. I run outside, seeing the De Lorean sit right there. The door opens, reveling Kate. I smile once again.  
"Kate, oh my god, Kate, you dont know how happy I am to see you." I say, pulling her into a hug, which she happily returns, but with a bit too much force. "Uhh, Kate, your hurting my insides..." She lightens up a bit, but not much.  
"Brendan, I thought you were dead." Kate tells me.  
"So did I, Kate, so did I..." I say. We keep hugging, letting the love for eachother show, but until I let go. She's sad, but I told her, "Kate, we need to get moving. We need to stop the Time Rip." All she does is nod her head, and runs to open her door.  
Once inside, Kate looks at me and says, "Brendan, I need this..."  
"Need what?" I ask her. She answers..m by implanting her lips on mine. The kiss gets deeper and deeper, until she's on top of me, grinding her body. I know what she's doing, but why am I not stopping her? She keeps on going, moaning and grinding, trying to seduce me. And it was working, until the De Lorean lurches to the side. The left, to be exact. Kate pulls away, and looks out the window. I look out to see... some deformed human.  
"Oh shit! Damnit, its here!" I scream. Without pushing off Kate, I start the car up, and put her in drive. I look at the dashboard, more importantly, the screen that says 'Last Time Departed'. I a put that time in, and push down the pedal.  
"Kate, look at me." I tell her. She does, and I kiss her, but for various reasons. 1 for I just wanted to, but 2 is to take her mind off of the Time Jump, which we do. The car lurches back and forth like the car is under some kind of spell, which I have. Not fun. Anyway, the kiss, once again, gets pretty deep, until her tounge is being shoved through my closed teeth. 'Wow, she wants to go that deep, well so can I.' I thought to myself. I shove my tounge into her mouth and start to nibble on her tounge, which she likes. I open my eyes to see the Continuum to start to rip apart. After about three minutes, we arrive at home. I pull away, in which I receive a sad look from Kate.  
"Hey, dont be sad. How about we finish this later?" I wisper to her. She wags her tail in agreement. I cant help but slightly laugh. She blushes. I look out behind her to see... the pack watching us. "Umm, Kate?" I point out into the pack, seeing men and her. "Where are we?"  
"Too far in the past. Welcome to before I left you. Which means..." I push her off and open the door. I run out to... well, me. The Vortex Manipulator starts to fly. I run and jump and catch it out of mid air. I turn to me and say, "Here." Then, I take off into the night, with Kate and the De Lorean.

* * *

We arrived at home and everyone was acting normal.  
"Listen, nobody knows that I jumped through the Time Portal." I say.  
"Why?" she asks.  
"Because we changed the past, which means I was here the whole time and... well I think that's it." She doesnt respond, but I know she gets it. I open the door, and we both hop out, considering the fact that she jumped back into my lap when I hopped back in. We were walking to the leaders when I saw the Manipulator. I pick it up, only to see that this is going to backfire one day. Why, you may ask. Well, it was spueing out sparks and saying random shit. I put it on my wrist, telling myself to catch up with Kate and to fix it later.  
"Show Brendans past..." was all I heard for the next three months after that, but that is a whole different story.

A/N: Hey, im back. And thats the end of the story. But, the next will pick up where this one left off, so dont sweat it . Anyway, KateLover out, Peace!


End file.
